Ciumeira Boba
by Akemi Hidaka
Summary: O ciúmes pode levar as pessoas por caminhos indesejados, mas no fim, pode haver uma recompensa. Pares: AyaxOmi, YohjixKen. Yaoi, Lemon


Título: Ciumeira Boba

Pares: AyaxOmi, YohjixKen

Classificação: Yaoi, Lemon

Nota: Esta fic é para Evil Kitsune, amiga, espero que goste (apesar dela ter ficado meio corrida e o lemon de AyaxOmi não ter ficado como eu queria...;;)

_Ciumeira Boba_

Um começo de tarde calmo e ensolarado, como muitas outras tardes de primavera, perfeito para um casal sair num passeio. Os pássaros cantavam nos galhos das árvores, que dançavam à melodia do vento.

Saltitando pela calçada, vinha um jovem loirinho com grandes olhos azuis, um radiante sorriso no rosto no rosto angelical escondendo perfeitamente um trágico passado e a vida dupla que levava. Omi caminhava feliz da vida, fazendo planos para aquela tarde depois de ter passado a manhã no colégio, contando segundo por segundo até o sinal de saída bater. Havia algum tempo que não conseguia mais suportar ficar tanto tempo longe de casa, tamanha era a falta que sentia de seu koi. Mas agora já estava voltando pra casa, e isso era motivo o suficiente para sair sorrindo e saltitando pelo caminho.

- Tadaima! – o chibi anunciou sua chegada e subiu correndo, largando o material pelo caminho – Sentiu muito minha falta? – escancarou a porta do quarto.

- Omi, você só passou quatro horas fora de casa.... – veio a voz da pessoa sentada de frente para a escrivaninha mexendo em alguma coisa.

- Mas pra mim é muito tempo.... – abraçou-o por trás, aspirando a fragrância de seu corpo, e aproveitando também para descobrir o que o ruivo estava fazendo – Você sabe que eu não gosto de ficar muito tempo longe de você. Vai que acontece alguma coisa, tipo alguém se engraçar com você...

- Você sabe que isso não vai acontecer, Omi. Quantas vezes eu tenho que falar? – apoiou as costas no encosto da cadeira, recebendo uma massagem.

- Sempre há uma possibilidade. E se isso acontecer, eu mato a/o infeliz! Você sabe que eu morro de ciúmes de você.

- Exagerado como sempre.... – deu-lhe um beijo e voltou a atenção para o objeto sobre a mesa.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou de curioso.

- Dando uma geral na minha katana. – respondeu sem desviar a atenção.

- Pra quê? Ela ainda está em ótimo estado.

- Não está, não. A lâmina está engordurada, o cabo manchado e a bainha, riscada e lascada.

- ¬.¬ Ahn...faz outro dia, vai?? – pediu todo manhoso, esfregando-se no espadachim – E fica a tarde comigo.

- Ie. Te conheço muito bem e sei que você não quer só a tarde. E se eu for deixar isto pra depois, posso não estar tão disposto.

- Ayaaaaa...onegai!! Você tem um bom motivo pra deixar isso pra depois! – começou a massageá-lo novamente.

- Hm.... – fechou os olhos, quase cedendo – Não me faça repetir, Omi. – segurou-o pelo punho, fazendo com que parasse – Hoje eu tenho folga e queria aproveitar para... – viu a katana sumir de cima da escrivaninha – Omi!

- Ela pode esperar, Aya! Eu não. É só um objeto, não vai sentir a sua falta.

- Devolva. – virou-se para ele, não muito disposto a levantar.

- Ie. Se eu devolver, vou ficar sobrando por aqui, enquanto você cuida _disto_, sendo que _eu_ sou muito mais importante, já que tenho vida e sentimentos u.u

- Não me faça repetir. – lançou-lhe um olhar repreensivo.

- Não me olhe assim! Você vai ficar comigo _agora_ e só depois com _isto_.

- Omi! – estendeu a mão, querendo a espada.

- Mas nem pensar! – bateu em sua mão e segurou o objeto mais firme – Só devolvo se você disser que passa a tarde comigo. Senão...eu jogo pela janela!

- Você não faria isso...

- Ah, não, é? – ameaçou jogá-la pela janela.

- Hoje é dia...! – respirou fundo, pensando no que fazer – Ok, eu passo a tarde com você.

- Agora eu não quero mais.

- Nani?!

- Agora eu quero a _tarde_ e a _noite_ com você.

- Ta, ta. – deu pouca importância àquilo.

- Hm... - pensou um pouco, decidindo se entregava a katana agora ou depois. Acabou decidindo-se pela primeira. – O que vamos fazer?

- Ora, você quem deveria saber, e não eu. – pegou a katana de volta e voltou a sentar-se.

- Aya!

- Nanda? – sua atenção estava completamente voltada para a arma.

- Guarde já essa katana e venha já aqui! – mandou – Você disse que passaria a tarde e a noite comigo.

O ruivo bufou, levantando-se – precisava ter paciência. Aproximou-se de Omi até ficar cara a cara com ele para então tascar-lhe um beijo fervoroso, tirando-lhe o fôlego. Mas enquanto beijava, Aya ia encaminhando-o para algum lugar, e de repente, cortou o beijo, deixando o chibi surpreso e atônito, e fechou a porta do quarto bem rápido.

- AYA!!! – chamou enfurecido. Por causa daquele beijo, nem reparara que estava sendo levado pra fora.

- Você não especificou o dia! – veio a resposta meio divertida.

- Então essa joça é mais importante e urgente do que eu?! - indignou-se

- É uma ka-ta-na. – queria muito ver a cara de seu koi irritado.

- NYAAAAAAAA!!! Você vai ver só uma coisa, Aya!! Vai ter troco! – ameaçou e entrou em seu próprio quarto (que andava meio abandonado nos últimos tempos), batendo a porta com força.

Na floricultura, parte dos gritos e o som da porta batendo foram perfeitamente audíveis por quem estava ali.

- Eles estão discutindo de novo.... – comentou Ken consigo mesmo – Qual será o motivo desta vez?

- Vai saber...na semana passada foi porque o Omi pegou o Aya sendo agarrado por uma menina e quase armou o maior barraco. – Yohji, que estava por perto, falou.

- Ele anda muito ciumento em relação ao Aya...

- Eu que o diga! Ele ficou perguntando "você me ama mesmo?", "quem era aquela inha?" e "você não está me traindo, está?" até que o Aya se irritou e os dois começaram a brigar e quase quebraram tudo lá em cima. Depois sobrou pra eu limpar tudo....¬.¬

- Como é que eu não fiquei sabendo disso?

- Você estava fazendo entregas, por isso não estava aqui.

- Ah, ta...

- Mas não vai escapar desta vez! – deu um tapinha em sua costas e voltou ao trabalho.

O dia seguinte amanheceu bem tranqüilo naquele dia. Aya, Yohji e Ken tomavam o café preparado por Omi antes de sair e conversavam sobre algumas coisas que fariam naquele dia.

- Arrumem tudo aí, você dois, e desçam pra trabalhar. – o ruivo interrompeu o papo e saiu, sem dar tempo para alguma reclamação. Omi nem passara em seu quarto de manhã, e muito menos tentara entrar lá durante a noite, coisa que ele geralmente faria.

- Mandão... – murmurou Yohji mais para si mesmo.

- Se ele já está desse jeito logo de manhã, imagine quando chegar a noite!

- Ah, mas daí o Omi já vai ter chegado e descarregado a energia excessiva dele.

- Sei não...eles brigaram ontem, lembra?

- Aquilo nem chegou a ser uma briga, Ken! Foi só uma discussão boba e sem importância, e que deixou o Aya estressado.

- Vai saber...você pode tirar a louça enquanto eu lavo a louça? – perguntou o jogador.

- Ta... – uma idéia surgiu-lhe a mente, fazendo-o arrumar a mesa em questão de segundos, enquanto o jogador ainda lavava a louça. Aproximou-se furtivamente pelas costas dele e deu-lhe um "chupão" na nuca.

- Yohji!! – arrepiou-se com aquilo, e devido ao susto, deixou o prato que lavava cair na pia.

- Nan da? – fez cara de anjinho inocente, mas ainda estava muito perto do outro.

- Vai trabalhar logo, se já terminou de tirar a mesa. O Aya pode voltar.

- Hoje é o nosso dia de folga, esqueceu? E aquele lá já deve ter se lembrado disso. – colou seu corpo ao dele, prensando-o contra a pia.

- E...? – tentou desvencilhar-se e foi para o lado.

- E... – encurralou-o no canto da parede, mordiscando-lhe o pescoço -...que nós podemos aproveitar e... – sussurrou ao pé do ouvido -...nos distrair um pouco, que tal?

- Ainda é de manhã, Yohji... – arrepiou-se novamente com a respiração do outro batendo em seu ouvido.

- E daí? Faz tempo que não fazemos isso de manhã. – encurralou-o mais, estreitando o espaço – E de manhã é a hora do dia que temos mais energia...principalmente você.

- Hoje não... – enrubesceu – Escolhe outro... – não pôde completar a frase. Sua boca foi selada pela do playboy, e logo teve sua boca sendo vasculhada pela língua do outro. Sem perder tempo, Yohji logo foi tateando por todo o corpo do jogador, sentindo cada músculo, cada curva que possuía.

O loiro então o pegou no colo, sem deixar sua boca, e colocou-o sentado sobre a mesa, ficando entre suas pernas. Diminuiu a intensidade do beijo, passando seu alvo para o pescoço do moreninho, que fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, numa cena linda de se ver. Yohji tirou-lhe a camiseta vermelha e o fez deitar-se na superfície fria da mesa, massageando seu peito. Um volume sob a calça jeans denunciava seu desejo, deixando o playboy satisfeito. Logo, Ken já encontrava-se completamente despido, contorcendo-se sobre a mesa enquanto Yohji sugava seu membro rijo com força.

- Yoh...ji... – tentou falar, segurando-se nas bordas da mesa.

Yohji parou imediatamente, e o jogador então sentou-se na beira do móvel ofegante e foi abrindo lentamente os botões de sua camisa, e logo depois a calça, liberando seu falo ereto. Deu uma olhada provocante para o loiro, para então abocanhar seu membro todo de uma vez, surpreendendo-o. Chupava-o inteiro, subindo e descendo lentamente, mas com vigor, numa tortura prazerosa para o loiro.

- Pare...Ken... – pediu, antes que acabasse gozando. Mas o pedido não foi atendido – Keeen... – viu-se obrigado a afastá-lo, deitando-o na mesa novamente – Teimoso...

- Heh - riu, olhando bem dentro das íris verdes, antes de fechar os próprios olhos ao sentir sua entrada sendo forçada.

Quando Yohji já estava quase todo dentro de Ken, saiu e entrou de novo até o fim numa única estocada, tocando-lhe fundo. O jogador não pôde evitar que um grito escapasse de sua boca e nem os gemidos que vieram a seguir, quando o playboy começou a mover-se dentro dele mais intensamente, tocando em sua próstata. Yohji tinha uma mão apoiada em cada lado de sua cabeça e movia seu quadril pra frente e pra trás, entrando e saindo vigorosamente de dentro do outro. Este, por sua vez, deixava suas pernas moles, balançando no ar, pra frente e pra trás. Seu corpo inteiro parecia estar anestesiado, sentindo apenas um imenso prazer ao estar sendo possuído por aquele que amava. Já não continha mais qualquer gemido mais alto, assim como Yohji. Estava quase chegando ao ápice de tudo aquilo, quando sentiu um vazio dentro de si, a mesa parou de balançar e o silêncio reinou. Abriu os olhos, certo de que encontraria um sorriso maroto na face do loiro, mas nem isso. Não viu ninguém, nem mesmo quando olhou para os lados.

- Yohji...? – não o via em lugar algum. Confuso e levemente ("levemente"??o.O) frustrado, desceu da mesa, ficando de costas para ela – Yohji, isso não tem graça! Cadê você?

- Aqui!

O moreninho nem teve tempo de se virar para virar e encará-lo. Sentiu os joelhos sendo forçados a dobrarem-se e acabou indo ao chão numa posição bem provocante e convidativa para o loiro.

- Yohji, o que... – ia se levantar, mas foi impedido. O loiro estava sobre si, o peito colado em suas costas, e era até possível ouvir o chiar de sua respiração.

- Shhhh...... – lambeu o lóbulo de sua orelha e voltou a penetrá-o, reiniciando aquele vai e vem, só que mais intenso e agora podia tocá-lo mais fundo repetidas vezes. Ia cada vez mais rápido, extasiado com a energia que percorria todo o seu corpo, conforme entrava e saia com mais força e velocidade. Procurou o membro "esquecido" do jogador e começou a manipulá-lo, no mesmo ritmo das estocadas, fazendo-o arquejar as costas.

Uma estocada mais forte o fez gritar, contraindo todos os músculos, sentindo cada poro do seu corpo descarregando toda a energia que circulava pelo corpo num jato quente e viscoso que escorreu pela mão de Yohji, que apenas levou a mão à boca, lambendo cada gota que ali ficara. Yohji ainda continuou com as estocadas, segurando o próprio orgasmo, alucinado com todas aquelas sensações, tocando-o mais ainda na próstata, querendo ouvir a voz do outro; segurava-o firmemente pelo quadril, puxando-o contra si, até que não pôde mais se conter e acabou por preenchê-lo com seu sêmen, desabando logo em seguida sobre o mais novo.

Já era noite, e Omi ainda não havia voltado pra casa. Aya andava de um lado para o outro, impaciente e preocupado com a demora do chibi. Não o via desde o dia anterior, e sentia sua falta. Enquanto isso, Ken e Yohji encontravam-se largados no sofá, completamente esgotados – Aya obrigara-os a descarregar algumas caixas a tarde toda, mesmo que aquele fosse o dia de folga deles.

- Ta vendo, Yohji? Era por isso que à noite é melhor.... - resmungou o jogador.

- Nem vem reclamando não, ta? Eu não te forcei a nada... – retrucou.

- É, mas você insistiu.

- E você cedeu E também que valeu a pena, não valeu?

- É...valeu. Mas agora eu to todo dolorido....

- Vocês não podem falar sobre isso quando estiverem sozinhos, não? Não estou a fim de ficar a par de tudo o que vocês fazem. – falou o ruivo.

- Tadaima! – Omi entrou em casa todo sorridente.

- Omi! Onde você esteve até essa hora? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Ah, eu sai

- E isso é hora de voltar? Onde você foi? E com quem?

- O Yohji sempre sai e volta tarde e você nunca pergunta nada pra ele.

- O caso dele é diferente. Quem deveria se preocupar com ele é o Ken. Onde você esteve?

- Eu sai com o Saito, um amigo do colégio, e só pra deixar avisado...amanhã eu vou sair com ele de novo. – foi subindo a escada.

- Nani?! – foi atrás, mas não chegou a tempo: Omi bateu a porta em sua cara – Omi!!Você esqueceu que já tinha compromisso amanhã à tarde?

- Hm...não. Mas você pode aproveitar amanhã e ficar cuidando da sua preciosa katana.

- O quê?! Omi, que merda é essa que está dizendo? E você vai mesmo me trocar por esse tal de Satio?

- É Saito!! E qual o problema? Pelo menos ele é uma pessoa, e não uma espada.

- Omi, eu não acredito que você ta fazendo isso.

- Ótimo, não precisa acreditar. Boa noite.

Foi como se um balde de água fria tivesse sido despejado sobre sua cabeça. Estaria sendo trocado por um pivete? O que Omi tinha na cabeça pra fazer uma coisa louca dessas? Aya foi pro quarto remoendo perguntas e outras coisas que começaram a vir à sua cabeça.

Na manhã seguinte, Omi subiu e desceu várias vezes, despertando a curiosidade dos outros moradores, mas Aya foi o único a ir ver o que ele tanto fazia.

- Onde você vai? – perguntou vendo o chibi andando de um lado pro outro dentro do quarto, pegando roupas no armário.

- Ao parque aquático que abriu na semana passada – respondeu sem olhá-lo.

- Não acha que esse short ta muito curto, não? – pegou a peça que estava sobre a cama, e realmente, era um pouco mais curta que as outras.

- Não. E o próprio nome já diz: short, ou seja, curto. Qual o problema?

- Hn...nenhum. – mentiu. Na verdade, tinha um grande problema: todo mundo ia poder ficar babando por aquelas pernas que eram só dele – Mas você não pode escolher outro não?

- Não. – outro balde de água fria. Omi acabou de colocar as coisas na mochila e colocou-a nas costas. Logo depois, saiu, deixando seu koi ali, abandonado, sem tocar nele uma única vez.

Aya continuou ali por mais algum tempo, pensando (ele estava atônito, mesmo), e só então foi para o próprio quarto, ainda sem entender o porquê de estar sendo tratado daquele jeito tão...ffrio e indiferente.

No quarto ao lado, Yohji se arrumava todo pra sair pra algum lugar, quando alguém bate na porta, e logo em seguida alguém entra.

- Quer alguma coisa, Ken?

- Você vai sair? – perguntou o jogador ao notar as roupas do outro.

- Só vou dar uma volta de carro....- _"...e ver se encontro alguém."_

- Hn, sei....você vai é atrás de mulher, isso sim! – acusou.

- Eu?! De onde tirou isso?? – fez-se de desentendido.

- Então pra que estar tão arrumado?! Yohji, você não me engana mais...eu sei que toda vez que você sai assim, toda noite que você passa fora, você está com uma mulher. Será que eu não sou suficiente? Não basta eu te amar e deixar você me ter?

- Não fala assim, Ken! Você sabe que eu também te amo.

- Então por que continua com aquelas vadias que não tem nada melhor pra fazer?

- ...

- Tsc. Mas respondendo àquela sua primeira pergunta, eu tinha vindo aqui pra te chamar pra ir num show. – ergueu duas entradas – Mas parece que você já tem outros planos, então deixa quieto.... – soltou-os, deixando cair no chão e saiu, "levemente" magoado.

- Ken, espera!! Se quiser, eu vou com você. – foi atrás, mas só a tempo de ter a porta fechada na cara.

- Vá se divertir sozinho, Yohji. – encostou-se na porta fechada, segurando as lágrimas insistentes. Sentia-se um nada, uma diversão pra o loiro.

- Ken! - chamou, mas não teve resposta. Esperou por um tempo, mas nada. _"Por que ele está se importando com isso agora? Sempre foi assim e ele nunca tinha falado nada...será que foi por causa do que Aya falou ontem?"_

Na tarde do dia seguinte, o clima não andava muito bem entre os rapazes. Omi se mantinha indiferente à presença de Aya, que ficava intrigado com aquilo e ainda ficava rodeando-o, sempre passando perto; e Ken continuava chateado com Yohji, que assim como Aya, ficava rodeando-o. E para piorar, Omi ainda levara aquele amigo, Saito, para dar uma passada lá e pediu pra Yohji e Ken cuidarem do lanche, sem saber que o jogador queria distancia do loiro.

- Omi, o lanche já está quase pronto. – avisou o ruivo, pondo a cabeça dentro do quarto pra ver o que faziam e aproveitou também para fuzilar o visitante com seu olhar mais "shine" que tinha.

- Ta, a gente já desce. Pode sair – praticamente expulsou-o de lá.

- Omi... – doía estar sendo tratado daquela forma.

- Nan da? – mostrou uma falsa impaciência, mas que foi o suficiente para que o ruivo saísse – Então, vamos descer?

- Claro. – sorriu

Ambos já estava na sala, a alguns metros da porta da cozinha, quando começaram a ouvir algumas vozes vindas de lá e resolveram parar.

- Yohji, pára. – pediu Ken, tentando afastá-lo.

- Dooshite? Eu sei que você gosta disso... – insistiu.

- Mas agora não. Não enquanto você ainda continuar a sair com aquelas censurado.

- Ah, Ken! Não acredito que você ainda está nessa. Não tenho compromisso com nenhuma delas.

- Mesmo assim!! Você vai ter que escolher entre.... – foi interrompido por um beijo inesperado. O playboy tomou-o nos braços, abraçando-o para que não fugisse. Tentou afastá-lo, empurrá-lo pra longe, mas não conseguiu. Adorava ser beijado daquele jeito, e por mais que tentasse resistir, acabou cedendo e entregando-se.

Alguns metros dali, Omi já imaginava o que acontecia. Olhou para Saito, que parecia estar muito curioso, e depois para os lados, vendo logo à frente um abajur. Deu alguns passos, e "sem querer" esbarrou nele, fazendo um barulhão que serviu pra alertar os dois na cozinha. Ken ouviu e empurrou Yohji pra longe, mas acabou dando um passo desajeitado pra trás e tropeçando no próprio pé. Só não caiu no chão porque Yohji foi rápido e segurou-o a tempo, mas ambos ficaram numa posição um tanto...estranha. E foi assim que Omi e Saito os encontraram ao entrarem.

- O lanche já ta... – o chibi calou-se ao vê-los daquele jeito e olhou-os querendo explicações – O lanche já ta pronto?

- Ãh? – o playboy soltou o moreninho, que caiu no chão.

- Ai!! Yohji! – Ken repreendeu-o por ter sido largado daquela forma.

- Só falta arrumar a mesa, Omi. – ajudou o jogador a se levantar – Dá pra fazer isso, Ken?

- Eu já teria feito há muito tempo, se você não tivesse inventado de... – calou-se ao lembrar que aquele tipo de relacionamento que tinha com o loiro poderia não ser muito bem aceito por Saito.

- De...? – Saito não conseguiu evitar. Já estava desconfiando daqueles dois, e a cara de "danou-se..." de Ken, e a de "é agora...." de Omi só serviram para uma suspeita maior.

- Fazer mochi. – Yohji começou a falar.

- o.O''''' – Ken e Omi surpreenderam-se com aquilo.

- Ken adora comer mochi, e eu ia fritar alguns pro lanche, só que ele não quis, senão ia perder uma aposta que tinha feito comigo de não comer mochi até eu não sair com nenhuma garota. – _"Uau!!"_surpreendeu-se com aquela mentira tão horrível.

- Então você deve sair bastante, né?

- O.O – _"Ele acreditou!"_ pensou Omi.

- É, até que sim. Vamos comer agora?

O lanche ocorreu sem problemas, exceto pelo fato de Aya sempre mandar olhares shine para o garoto que tomara seu lugar na mesa (do lado do Omi), e Omi sempre repreendê-lo por baixo da mesa (pisões no pé) e ainda manter-se indiferente a ele. E no final de tudo, quando estava levantando pra ir pro quarto, ouviu algo que o fez se morder de ódio.

- Já está quase na hora, Saito. É melhor irmos agora ou vamos acabar não chegando a tempo. – Omi avisou.

- Nossa, é mesmo. Nem vi a hora passar... – levantou, sorrindo.

- Onde você vão? – o ruivo não conseguiu conter a pergunta.

- Ao cinema. – colocou os pratos na pia e saiu seguido pelo amigo.

- Droga! – deu um soco no balcão.

- Conta pra gente, Aya. O que está havendo? Faz dois dias que eu não vejo aquele mel escorrer daquele tampinha. – falou o playboy.

- Hnf....

- Pelo que eu andei reparando, ele anda pulando a cerca na sua frente e você não faz nada...não é?

- ....

- Foi o que eu pensei. Mas por que ele ta fazendo isso?

- Eu não sei....não, eu sei, sim... – suspirou – Esse é o "troco" que ele falou.

- Troco? – repetiu Ken, entrando na conversa.

- É, porque eu não quis ficar com ele outro dia. Em vez disso, fiquei dando uma geral na minha katana e... – _"Por que estou contando isso pra esses dois palhaços?!"_

- ...e ele deve ter ficado com ciúmes. – completou o loiro – Nada mais justo...ele ta combatendo ciúmes com ciúmes.

- Hn. – o ruivo virou as costas e saiu. Era difícil de acreditar que era exatamente aquilo que estava acontecendo. E o pior de tudo: não estava fazendo nada pra impedir que aquilo continuasse.

No dia seguinte, Omi não saiu de casa, apenas ficou no telefone, provavelmente falando com Saito que não parava de ligar. Aya não ficava nem um pouco contente com isso – estava sendo deixado de lado pela pessoa que mais amava. Enquanto isso, já era o segundo dia que Yohji não colocava os pés pra fora de casa, tentando convencer Ken de que parara com aqueles encontros a mais. Mas estava sendo difícil. Ken era teimoso e ainda achava que Yohji não pararia.

Era noite, e os quatro rapazes encontravam-se reunidos no local da missão. Teriam que agir em duplas, portanto, Omi dividiu o quarteto pensando em sua estratégia.

- Aya vai com Yohji, que eu vou com o Ken.

- Não, não! O Ken vai comigo. – o loiro puxou o jogador para perto de si. Durante o dia havia pensado melhor sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo, e chegou à conclusão de que se não queria que começasse a acontecer com eles o que andava acontecendo com Aya, era melhor começar a tomar providências – Sempre foi Aya e você, e eu e o Ken. Só porque vocês estão com problemas no relacionamento vai mudar, é?

- Não é isso, é que...

- Se você não quer ir com o Aya, deixa que eu vou, então. – sugeriu o jogador.

- Se fizermos isso, não dará muito certo. – contrapôs o ruivo.

- Dooshite?

- Pra você e Aya atacarem, é preciso que estejam muito perto do alvo, e se agirem juntos, correrão mais riscos de serem atingidos, porque não terão cobertura. – explicou o chibi – Os meus dardos e a harigami do Yohji podem fazer essa cobertura, então é preciso que seja o Aya com Yohji e você comigo.

- Ou você vem comigo e o Yohji com o Ken. – simplificou o ruivo – Pare de me evitar.

- Eu não estou te evitando! E dá na mesma se fizermos do outro jeito.

- Ótimo, então se você não está me evitando e dá na mesma fazer de um jeito ou de outro, você vem comigo. – mal acabou de falar e já foi arrastando o loirinho consigo, enquanto Yohji e Ken iam pro outro lado.

Em apenas algumas horas, a missão já estava concluída: o alvo e seus comparsas foram eliminados facilmente, e agora só restava aos quatro rapazes voltarem pra casa, tomar um banho e dormir. E foi isso que Yohji e Ken fizeram, tão logo terminaram suas partes. Já Aya e Omi continuaram por ali, ou melhor, alguns metros dali. O espadachim levou Omi até um pequeno, mas denso, bosque que havia por perto.

- Por que me trouxe aqui? – Omi olhou à volta, vendo apenas árvores, sombras e uma enorme pedra sob uma grande cerejeira.

- Quero conversar com você. – apoiou-se na borda da pedra que era meio plana.

- Sobre...? – sabia muito bem do que se tratava, mas preferiu fazer-se de inocente.

- Sobre...nós. – exitou um pouco, escolhendo as palavras certas pra falar – Nesses últimos dias, a gente não tem conversado muito, e...bem, eu sei que há algumas pessoas que não tem coragem de chegar e terminar um relacionamento, e por isso vão se distanciando do outro, dando a entender que quer o fim.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Responda de uma vez: você quer terminar comigo? – tirou o sobretudo e estendeu-o sobre a pedra.

Um raio riscou o céu negro, iluminando por alguns segundos a fronte dos dois sob as árvores. Logo em seguida, um trovão foi ouvido e gotas de chuva começaram a cair.

- Não!! Claro que não! Eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa que você falou, ouviu bem?! – olhou-o bem nos olhos, apesar dele estar na sombra da arvore, sentindo suas roupas colarem em seu corpo.

- Mas então.... – estava confuso. Se não era isso, então o que seria?

- Isso tudo foi pra você sentir na pele o que é ser deixado de lado..... – mirou algum ponto do chão, onde começava a se formar uma poça – Queria que você me desse mais valor....

- Isso não foi um pouco egoísta da sua parte?

- Foi. – respondeu, completamente encharcado, enquanto o ruivo ainda mantinha-se quase seco sob a proteção das folhas – Mas foi medo também. Medo de que você me trocasse por outra coisa além de uma katana.

- Não acredito que ficou com ciúmes daquilo...

- É uma ka-ta-na. – corrigiu em um tom divertido, substituindo a carinha triste por um sorriso sincero – Só me diz uma coisa....eu consegui te deixar com ciúmes?

- Foi difícil admitir, – sorriu um pouco sem jeito. E aquela visão do seu anjo todo encharcado, arrepiado de frio e o cabelo todo grudado na testa era maravilhosa – É incrível como quando eu penso que já te conheço o suficiente, você vem e me surpreende. – saiu da proteção da árvore e aproximou-se do chibi, para então acariciar aquele rosto e então cobrir aqueles lábios macios com sua boca (que há um certo tempo andava meio carente).

Omi abraçou-o, passando os braços pelo pescoço, acabando com o espaço existente entre os dois corpos agora completamente encharcados. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha ao sentir as mãos quentes do espadachim passeando pelas suas costas sob o tecido da blusa.

A chuva então intensificou-se, como que querendo castigá-los, mas ambos não ligavam para isso. Estavam imersos no amor e na saudade que sentiam um pelo outro, e aprofundaram o beijo.

- Aya...tá chovendo. – avisou quando conseguiu uma brecha pra respirar.

- Hm-hm. – voltou a beijá-lo, dando a mínima pra chuva.

- Aya....não é melhor a gente ir pra casa? – conseguiu outra brecha. - Eu to ficando com frio....

- Então eu te esquento... – olhou embevecido naqueles olhos azuis e ergueu-o no colo, tendo as duas pernas do menor em volta de sua cintura. Levou-o pra baixo de uma árvore, onde "chovia menos" e colocou-o no chão, de pé. Despiu-o lentamente, ali mesmo, cobrindo de beijos e carinho cada pedacinho de pele descoberta.

- Hmmmm – encostou-se no tronco da árvore quando teve seu membro envolvido pela boca de Aya, que iniciou um suave movimento de sucção, deixando o chibi com as pernas bambas – Aya....

O ruivo parou, voltando a pegar o chibi no colo, e deitou-o sobre o sobretudo que ainda estava "seco". Olhou para Omi, admirando-lhe a beleza. Aquelas gotas d'água por todo o corpo mais o cabelo grudadinho no rosto o deixavam mais lindo do que nunca. Uma lágrima solitária desceu pelo seu rosto, e começou a despir-se lentamente, tendo o corpo devorado por duas íris azuis. Nesse momento o ruivo pensou em como tinha sorte por tê-lo ali consigo, e por não tê-lo perdido. Sentia-se feliz...feliz como há muito tempo não se sentia.1

- Ai shiteru. – deitou-se sobre ele, dando-lhe um beijo calmo e profundo, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo abaixo de si e tinha seu corpo igualmente "passeado". Não se sabe por quanto tempo ficaram ali, apenas trocando carinhos e preparando-se para o "próximo passo", mas cada segundo, cada minuto, não foi sentido por nenhum dos dois. Trocavam palavras mudas através de gestos, que eram mais que o suficiente para expressar o que não seria possível dizer em palavras.

Aya aos poucos foi descendo da pedra, e quando já se encontrava no chão, puxou Omi mais para a borda e ergueu um pouco seu quadril, para então começar penetrá-lo lenta e cuidadosamente. Omi franziu o cenho, sentindo um pouco de dor – uma dor que logo seria substituída pelo prazer. O ruivo debruçou-se sobre o corpo menor, e afastou uma mecha dourada que insistia em cair-lhe nos olhos e depositou em sua boca outro beijo. O tempo pareceu congelar quando já estava todo dentro do chibi. Começou um lento movimento de vai e vem, entrando e saindo daquele corpo tão frágil. A chuva continuava a cair, mas seu som não era mais ouvido pelo casal que se amava. O ruivo entrava e saia com mais velocidade, tocando fundo em Omi, que já não continha mais os gemidos, de olhos fechados, as mãos agarrando o tecido abaixo de si. Não faltava muito para que o ruivo atingisse o máximo de todo aquele prazer. Aumentou ainda mais o ritmo das estocadas, estimulando também o membro do chibi no mesmo ritmo. Uma estocada mais funda fez com que todo o corpo do mais novo se contraísse em espasmos e chegasse ao clímax, derramando o fruto de seu prazer nas mãos de se amante. Pouco depois, sentiu-se preenchido por dentro, e o peso do corpo de espadachim sobre o seu, após um grito ecoar pela escuridão da noite.

O som da água caindo finalmente voltou a ser ouvido, mas estava parando. Aya ergueu-se um pouco, deslizando para fora do chibi; ficou fitando as orbes azuis que também o fitavam. A água escorria por seu rosto e pelas mechas vermelhas, a respiração descompassada e um brilho diferente nos olhos violetas faziam de Aya uma visão extremamente exótica e bela para Omi.2 Nunca vira o ruivo tão belo quanto via naquele momento, naquela noite tão escura e fria, mesmo já o tendo visto de diversas formas: vestido, despido, seminu, ferido, triste, sorrindo...e agora o via feliz e realizado de alma.

- Quero te mostrar uma coisa. – o ruivo começou a se vestir, e Omi fez o mesmo, vestindo além de suas vestes molhadas o sobretudo do ruivo após muita insistência. Caminharam rápido até uma esquina, onde havia um Porshe branco estacionado – Não vá dormir, hein?

- Ta, eu vou tentar. – sorriu entrando no carro.

O carro correu rápido, deslizando pelas estradas vazia àquela hora da madrugada, até chegar numa parte onde um lado da estrada encostava numa montanha e o outro lado dava para uma encosta, e logo abaixo, o mar. Naquela região não estava tão frio, e o céu estava limpo. Aya parou o carro na beira da estrada e desceu do veiculo, logo depois o chibi fazia o mesmo.

- Que lugar é este?

- Estamos no sul de Honshu (principal e maior ilha do Japão). É um lugar muito tranqüilo....você vai gostar. – pegou sua mão e levou-o até a borda da encosta depois de passarem por algumas pedras. Sentou, encostando-se nela, e acomodou o loirinho entre suas pernas, as costas apoiadas em seu peito – Olha lá.

Omi olhou pra frente, vendo ao horizonte uma linha dourada, que após alguns minutos revelou-se como sendo a luz dos primeiros raios do sol que nascia. Aninhou-se entre os braços de seu koi e ambos ficaram apreciando aquela visão, enquanto o sol exibia-se conforme os minutos passavam.

Quando já era noite, todos já encontravam-se reunidos em casa, na sala, assistindo a um filme. Aya e Omi dividindo um sofá e Yohji e Ken dividindo outro, bem juntinhos. Tudo na maior paz, até que o telefone começa a mostrar que existe, e toca.

- Moshi-moshi? – Yohji, que estava mais perto, atendeu, mas sem desgrudar os olhos da tv – Omi, é pra você.

- Dareka?

- o Saito. Ele passou o dia todo atrás de você; é melhor atender.

- É, é? – indagou meio descrente – Põe no viva voz pra mim, então? – não tinha a mínima vontade de sair daquele quentinho ao lado de Aya.

- Você que sabe.... – apertou o botão, logo depois de Ken ter pausado o filme.

- Fala, Saito. – sem querer, sua voz saiu um pouco impaciente.

- Omi, é você? O que aconteceu? – veio a voz do outro lado – Você sumiu hoje...

- É, eu sei. Tive que viajar. – em parte até que era verdade: viajou para o sul e para as nuvens.¬.¬

- Ah, ta. Você não quer vir pra minha casa amanhã?

- Ãh, eu..... – percebeu que Aya olhava torto para o telefone, não gostando nem um pouco daquele convite – Sabe o que é? Acho que não vai dar...

- Dooshite? Eu queria tanto te ver...

Os olhos do ruivo faiscaram àquele tom de voz. _"O que esses dois ficaram fazendo esses dias?!"_

- ... – _"Será que ele vai começar com isso de novo?!"_ perguntou-se o loirinho.

- Quero te beijar de novo. – revelou na cara dura.

- Omi.... – chamou o ruivo, entredentes.

- Ah...espera um pouco. – fez um sinal e Yohji apertou uma tecla de espera.

- "Quero te beijar de novo"?? – repetiu o ruivo, exigindo explicações e saindo do sofá – O que diabos você ficavam fazendo?? Foi só um beijo ou foram adiante?

- Calma, Aya-kun! Não é isso que você está pensando.

- Como não, Omi??Você...você me traiu!

- Não!! – negou – Eu NUNCA faria isso com você.

- Então....

- Apenas ouça. – interrompeu-o e Yohji apertou novamente a tecla de espera, liberando a linha.

- Omi, o que aconteceu? Parece que eu ouvi alguém te chamando o viva voz é poteeente!¬.¬' – começou Saito.

- É, tinham me chamado, sim.

- Foi aquele ruivo que não larga do seu pé? Ele ouviu alguma coisa?

O mencionado abriu a boca pra dizer umas boas verdades praquele garoto atrevido, mas foi impedido.

- Não – falou Omi, tanto para o ruivo quanto para o colega – Olha, Saito, eu vou repetir de novo o que eu te disse outro dia: não adianta insistir, eu não vou ficar com você.

- Mas o beijo...nós nos beijamos!

- Não. VOCÊ me beijou, mas EU não te beijei. É diferente. Então, você não pode dizer que "nós" nos beijamos.

- Mas eu achei que você...

- Só aconteceu porque eu não esperava que você fosse fazer aquilo. Não acontecerá nunca mais, e espero que não insista, ou terei que deixar de ter um amigo. – foi um pouco severo, mas era necessário.

- ...tá...mas por que não?Você já tem outra pessoa?

- Já. – afirmou sem cerimônia.

- E....por acaso é aquele ruivo? Por isso ele ficava me olhando torto e estava sempre por perto, ne?

- O nome dele é Aya, e sim, eu estou com ele.

O ruivo olhou para o chibi surpreso. Não esperava que ele fosse dizer aquilo daquele jeito. Agora tinha certeza que ainda tinha muito a aprender sobre ele, e que talvez nunca chegaria a saber tudo.

- Ok..reconheço minha derrota. Não vou mais te incomodar... – e desligou.

- Ufa... – respirou Omi aliviado.

- Garotinho abusado esse, não? Então foi por isso que você não saiu ontem, ne? – comentou o playboy.

- E que historia foi aquela de ter sido pego de surpresa, Omi? – quis saber o ruivo.

- Eu tinha passado na casa dele pra pegar um CD, daí do nada ele me encostou na parede e me beijou.

- Então Yohji errou e você não andou pulando a cerca? – perguntou Ken, que até o momento esteve calado.

- Hai. Nunca "pulei a cerca".

- Ouvi-lo dizendo isso me tira um peso das costas, Omi. Mas nem por isso agora vou deixar de ficar de olho em você. – avisou Aya.

- Ihhhhh!!!!!!Então, agora você vai morrer mais cedo, Aya! E não vai ser de doença ou morte "matada", vai ser de ciúmes!! – zombou o loiro.

- Damare! – tacou uma almofada em sua direção, mas como esta era um pouco grande, Ken acabou tomando uma de graça.(ele estava beeem junto do Yohji)

- Em mim não!! – protestou, jogando o objeto de volta, mas recebendo outra na cara logo em seguida, e assim iniciou-se uma guerra de almofadas.estranho imaginar o Aya no meio disso..¬.¬

O filme? Bom, ficou parado numa cena de um por do sol numa praia deserta em algures por aí...

FIM

1 – essa lágrima pode ter ficado meio sem sentido aí, mas eu tinha me deixado levar por uma musica....e eu imaginei a cena, também...fica tão kawaii E depois que a musica acabou, eu travei ¬.¬ Então, o que vem a seguir ficou meio...sei lá...mas eu deixei assim mesmo.

2 – tentei escrever do jeito que eu imaginei, mas non ficar igual ;;

Akemi Hidaka

Junho/2003


End file.
